


DAWN

by zhmoonlit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 环太平洋AU





	1. Chapter 1

那一天的清晨，和过去的无数个同样平凡。  
微曦的晨光洒落在伦敦的街头，渐渐喧闹起来的城市里，人们开始了新一天的生活。  
詹姆士•邦德和往常没有任务的那些日子一样，在早晨七点准时睁开眼睛，精确地就像内置了精密的时钟在身体里——事实上他的确有一个，只不过不是机械制的，而是纯天然的“生物钟”。  
在完成两组一百个的俯卧撑之后，他动作迅速地冲了个舒爽的热水澡，来自于过往经历的习惯已然根深蒂固，然后这一天对他而言才算得上正式开始。  
打开电视，邦德坐在自己临时的“家”里，一边随意地调换着频道一边吃着自己动手的早餐。  
吐司加上热腾腾的红茶，简单的早餐方便又美味，对于任何人而言做起来都没有丝毫难度。  
邦德能听见隔壁开得很大声的收音机里正播放着的评论节目，歌手影星们的花边新闻正被轮番炒作，主持人的评论依然讽刺辛辣，政客们那些无休无止、喋喋不休的嘴仗新闻则不时从楼下大开的窗户里飘出些零碎的只言片语。  
在他身后窗外的大街上，形形色色的广告正在户外电子屏上不依不饶地轰炸着行人的视觉和听觉，沿街的楼宇墙面则被挂上了即将上映的电影的宣传海报，繁忙普通到没有丝毫值得被记忆的特殊之处。  
而在后世，那一天——2013年8月11日——被称为K日。  
也是在这一天，世界被永远地改变了。  
整个世界透过镜头和网络感受着同样的切肤之痛，恍如末世来临，明日将绝。  
苍鹰陨落的悲凉，无能为力的绝望，孤注一掷的决绝，映红了整个天际的烟云……  
这些成为了黏贴在2013年8月11日上抹不去的标签。  
那一天又绝不仅仅由它们所构成。  
竭尽全力，舍生忘死，英勇无畏，视死如归。  
这些词语镌刻在阵亡者的墓碑上、刻画在历史的书卷中，被人所铭记。  
他们故去的灵魂激励着后继的守卫者们去战斗、去保护，为了流淌在昨日的鲜血，为了血脉未来的延续。

M夫人双手交握着放在书桌上，并没有去看邦德刚刚放在她办公桌上的文件。  
“决心已定？”  
她微微抬起头，注视着此刻正站在她面前的邦德，表情依然维持着一贯的稳定。  
邦德却注意到她眼角、额头的皱纹又多添了几道，面色也越发憔悴。  
“是的。”  
“留在这里你同样能够发挥作用。”  
“适合我的位置不在后方。”  
邦德站得笔直，依然一身西服笔挺，却已卸下了平日用以伪装的绅士面具。  
他的脸上此刻是战士的表情，隐约间带着鲜血与硝烟的气息。  
“我们的皇家空军也有战士牺牲在旧金山的战场上，如果这场对抗入侵者的战争失败，地球上将不会有人能够幸存。”  
M夫人伸手按在文件上，她蓝色的眼睛里有些什么情绪一闪即逝。  
“我不会阻止一位战士踏上他的战场，但我希望你记得，你永远都是MI6的007，这里的大门永远对你敞开。”  
邦德知道，这是M夫人对于属下独特的关心和难得的温情。  
他抿紧了嘴，一句话都没有说。  
对于他们这一行来说，语言在绝大多数的时候都显得过于苍白。  
他只是抬起手，向M夫人郑重地敬了一礼，所有的语言和感情都包含在了里面，而邦德相信M夫人能够明白。  
这份相信源自于两人长久以来的合作所培养的默契与信任，他们之间不仅仅是上司和属下，更是志同道合的伙伴。  
离开M夫人办公室的邦德将作为分别礼物带来的巧克力交给了坐在外间秘书室的伊芙——今天她一如既往的身着套装，看起来既干练又精神——并祝她能有一个好心情。  
伊芙将被丝带精心装饰的巧克力收到抽屉里，随后起身离开自己的座位，罕见的显得有些紧张。  
“保重。”  
她的双手按在他肩胛骨的位置，邦德能感觉到她稍高些的体温隐隐透过衬衫的布料贴在他身上的温度。  
一个拥抱，一句叮嘱，一个轻浅的贴面吻，这就是道别的全部。  
没有眼泪、没有依依不舍，即使离开前线许久，伊芙也依然如邦德记忆中一般坚强勇敢。  
儿女情长从来不适合他们，毕竟，告别这件事在MI6里委实也算不上什么。  
生死离别之于外勤而言不过是也许终究无法逃脱的宿命，对于后勤们来说也已勉强算得上司空见惯。  
更何况在K日之后，但凡和泛太平洋地区扯上一星半点的关系，死亡的概率都会直线上升。  
他们中的绝大多数人都被现实逼迫得不得不惯于分别，到如今都已能够安之若素。  
当邦德最终驾车驶出MI6大门的时候，陪伴他的只有副驾驶座上的一只小巧的随身手提箱。  
那里面除了简单的换洗衣物之外，只有M夫人送给他的一个摆件——一只披着米字旗的英国皇家斗牛犬。  
那令邦德情不自禁地想起丘吉尔，而他猜测这也正是M夫人的目的。

 _你们问：我们的目标是什么？我可以用一个词来回答：胜利。  
不惜一切代价，去赢得胜利；无论多么可怕，也要赢得胜利，无论道路多么遥远和艰难，也要赢得胜利。因为没有胜利，就不能生存。_

邦德看着车窗外伦敦阴沉的天空，那里一片暗沉，大雨将至。  
此时，距离K日已过去了整整四年。  
大约两年之前——准确地说，在2015年4月23日——人类所研发的第一款机甲“吵小子育空”在加拿大成功地击退了怪兽卡洛夫。  
这是人类第一次依靠非毁灭性的武器战胜这种异次元的怪兽，也是人类在这场生存之战里第一次看见曙光，这同样是詹姆士•邦德在这两年来第一次清晰地看到自己的目标。  
他想，他终于找到了自己应该属于的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

Drift系统所要求的双人同步着实让邦德为难了一阵。  
分享彼此的记忆、感觉、情感甚至是本能，这些无疑与他作为特工时几乎已经深入骨髓的本能完全相悖。  
实验已经证明机甲对于单人的大脑负载太过巨大，双人搭档是目前唯一可行的选择。  
若是想成为机甲驾驶员，他就必须首先找到自己能够信任的搭档。  
邦德没有亲近的亲属在世，第一优先的血缘关系他并不具备。  
而特工多是单枪匹马的执行任务，易言之，作为同步搭档第二适应选项的具有长期默契的对象他也并不拥有。  
这个世界上，拥有邦德信任的人原本就没有几个，而符合成为机甲驾驶员条件的就更是寥寥无几。  
最终，邦德敲响了位于某座小岛上的马瑟的家门。  
说服马瑟的过程并不太顺利。  
不过虽然比预计得多费了些功夫，邦德最终还是成功拉上了原本已经提前享受起了退休生活的马瑟和他一起踏上了前往科迪亚克岛的飞机。  
所有前往学院报到的学员都是两两一组，他们来自五湖四海世界各地，有着全然不同的身份背景，怀揣着各自不同的初衷。  
也许只有此行的目的——接受训练，通过考核，成为真正的机甲驾驶员——是所有来到这里的人身上唯一的共通之处。  
当邦德和马瑟走进报道大厅的时候，那里已经熙熙攘攘的挤满了人。  
在他们费了些功夫找到一块不那么拥挤的地方站定的仅仅几分钟之后，彭蒂科斯将军的身影出现在了大厅里。  
邦德注意到在将军走出来的那条通道里有一个人影一晃而过，在那个灯光照不到的角落里有什么东西一瞬间晃花了他的眼睛。  
显然此刻站在那里的人手上有着什么反光的东西，等他眯起眼再想细看的时候，那条走道里却已经没有了任何人的踪影。

马洛里转身退到仅仅亮着应急灯的走道里，他将平板电脑夹在胳膊底下向着来路走去。  
就在刚才，他站在走道口扫视了一遍集合大厅，然后不出所料的，他发现了几张熟悉的面孔。  
对于他们的出现，他并不感到多少意外，然而也不能说对于在这里再一次见到他们让他感到欣喜。  
这个世界确然正处在生死存亡的关头，一步踏错人类便可能坠入万丈深渊，就此万劫不复。  
而这究竟是迈向生或是堕入死的一步，也许就将由这所学校来踏出。  
但这世界终究还未曾完全倾覆崩溃，对于占据人口绝大部分比重的普通人来说，生活虽系于飘摇的风雨之中，却也尚能勉强维系。  
将士们在过去已经做出的牺牲，在未来将要流的血，所为的不过是尽可能的使这维系更牢固一些，让这生活能够绵延得更长久一些。  
因此，当马洛里看见原本以为还能过上较为安全的——相对于机甲驾驶员而言——人生的故人出现于此，他的心情无论如何都称不上愉快。  
然而他也无法否认，某种意义上来说他的确是感到高兴的。  
为了故友重逢，更为了他方才在他们脸上所瞥见与自己记忆中相比未曾改变的坚强与勇气。  
马洛里的身影渐渐隐没在黑暗里，隐约的笑意出现在他灰蓝色的眼睛里。  
既然这是每个人凭借自己的意志所选择的道路，那就让他们再一次在这里并肩而战。  
也许战场终究是战士永远无法逃避的命运，当战歌响起，他们的血终有一天将会撒在这片他们所热爱的土地上。

“很高兴在这里见到你们……”  
彭蒂科斯的声音在大厅里响起的同时，所有嘈杂的聊天声都消失了。  
他的嗓音稳定而厚重，仅仅是听起来似乎就带着一种奇异的力量感。  
邦德的注意力被重新拉了回来，他不再去思考那里究竟有什么。  
可能是刚刚站在那里的工作人员身上佩戴的什么东西反射了灯光，这并非什么会构成威胁的事情。  
斯泰克•彭蒂科斯以挺拔的标准军姿站在主席台上，他的讲话不过寥寥几句劝诫——关于残酷的训练与可能面对的艰难未来，  
没有任何连篇累牍的官面内容，在讲话的最后他欢迎了所有来到猎人学院的人。简短干练，的确非常符合他给人的印象。  
彭蒂科斯将军前后出现的时间总共不过五分钟，作为仍然在编的现役机甲驾驶员以及这所学院的负责人，委实有太多事情需要他去操心，能够抽出时间出席这个仪式已属不易，留在这里指导学员的训练则没有丝毫可能。  
接替彭蒂科斯将军站上主席台的男人挥了挥手，在他身后的两面大屏幕上立刻出来了一长串的名单和编号。  
“请所有学员在左侧屏幕上找到与自己名字对应的号码，请牢记这个号码，它将成为你们在学院里的名字。右侧屏幕上是你们报名时两人一组的组号，也是你们的房间号。”  
整座猎人学院实行半军事化的管理，事实上，在阿拉斯加的这座小岛上也没有多少地方能让学员们去娱乐消遣。  
“半小时后，开始发放各类物资，其中最重要的是一台平板电脑，包括这所学院所在的基地地图、未来的训练计划以及课程安排都会通过它进行通知，与之配套的手环请随身携带，以便及时查收消息。”男人停顿了一下，加重了语气，“尤其需要提醒的一点是，擅闯地图上的红色禁区将被取消学员资格，请所有人注意。”


	3. Chapter 3

邦德抓紧时间边走边捧着电脑研究学院地图的时候，走在他身边的马瑟正漫不经心地东张西望，间或发表一些无关痛痒的批评意见。  
近乎纯白的灯光将走廊照得纤毫毕现，以整块钢板直接铆焊而成的墙面散发着一种森冷的感觉。  
未经打磨上漆的粗糙墙面、裸露在外的钢筋铁骨、直接焊接而上的门板和窗格。  
对于已经开始习惯优渥生活所带来的舒适享受的马瑟来说，这个基地的环境实在有些糟糕。  
倒不是说他无法接受这样的条件，只是难免会想抱怨几句。  
这座基地呈现在所有人眼前的是一幅全然不加任何修饰的粗犷样貌，在这个极寒的不毛之地，一切存在皆遵循着利用率最大化以及便捷实用的原则，追求简约和坚固耐用的理念让整座基地散发出一种原始的力量感与不加雕琢的美感。  
当两个人到达分配的房间门口的时候，马瑟瞪着邦德。  
这个把他从悠闲的退休生活里拉走带到这里来的罪魁祸首却没有丝毫自觉，全程都听如不闻，没有任何想要理会他的意思。  
“邦德，”马瑟停下脚步，尚没有反应过来的邦德又继续向前走了两步，“詹姆士•邦德！”  
“怎么？”  
邦德这才抬起头来，将注意力挪到了马瑟身上，他的脸上是一幅全然无辜的茫然神色。  
马瑟却清楚这不过是对方的故作姿态，但每次邦德用这幅表情看着他，都能成功地令他的脾气发作不出来，这屡试不爽的一招实在让马瑟忍不住咬牙切齿但又无可奈何。  
“刚刚在大厅里，你没注意到那几个熟面孔？”  
“你指美国和俄罗斯的那几对？”邦德重又低下头摆弄起了手里的电脑，“反正我们的目的都只有一个，过去的那些事情现在都已经无关要紧了。”  
马瑟抱起双臂靠到了墙上，皱起了眉，“你确定？”  
邦德平板电脑的液晶屏幕转向马瑟，“事实上，如果你能花点时间看一下刚刚发下来的训练计划，就会发现我们很快就不会有时间和精力去顾及那些了。”


	4. Chapter 4

离开集合大厅的马洛里并没有回自己的办公室或是宿舍，相反，他目标明确的径直走向了通往停机坪的通道。  
金属的墙面实在不适合倚靠在上面，但马洛里已经累到没有多余的力气去在乎这些了。  
超过四十八个小时的连续工作严重透支了他的精神和体力，如果情况需要的话，他当然可以继续坚持，不过眼下似乎并没有这个必要。  
这条特别通道的权限保证了除了他要等的人之外在这个时间段没有人会进来，因此他难得地允许自己稍许放纵一下生理上的渴求。  
马洛里斜倚着墙壁，将自己绝大部分的体重交给墙体支持。  
冰冷的触感让他忍不住深深吸气，而随着这口气的呼出他放松了自己的肩膀，他知道自己不需要等待太久。  
液压助力器开始运作的轻微机械噪声响起的同时，马洛里睁开眼睛开始在心里默默计数。  
这算是他个人的一点小小乐趣，除此以外这也有助于他保持时间感。  
当他默数至十五的时候，皮鞋敲击地面的声音在离他一步之遥的地方停了下来。  
如同过去一样，分秒不差。  
此时距离马洛里闭上眼睛只过了短短的五分钟。  
“加雷斯，”彭蒂科斯看着眼前好友的模样忍不住皱起了眉，即使相识了这么多年，他也鲜少看见对方以这个样子出现在别人面前，“你看起来真是糟透了。”  
此刻出现在彭蒂科斯面前的马洛里仍然称得上穿着齐整，只不过领口的扣子解到了第二颗，衬衫的袖子则被挽到了手肘处。  
这幅对于其他任何人来说这都极其普通的打扮，出现在马洛里的身上却只能用反常来形容。  
在彭蒂科斯的印象里，不论马洛里穿在身上的服装究竟是什么，休闲服也好三件套也罢，他总是保持着一丝不苟的穿着方式，松开领扣亦或是挽起衣袖都不是他会做出的选择。  
“没办法，学院的筹备还来不及完成你就被征召回了一线，幸好最后还是赶上了我们计划的时间表。”  
马洛里揉着眉心，他真的一点都不想回忆刚刚过去的四十八个小时，今天凌晨当他读完最后一份资料的时候几乎产生了自己是否即将失明的错觉。  
长时间面对电脑屏幕让他的眼睛酸痛不已，滴眼液已经无法缓解双眼干涩疼痛的症状。  
有效的解决方法唯有闭上眼睛休息，这却也是当时唯一不可行的方法。  
按照原定安排，所有学员到齐后只能获得两天的调整时间，之后就将立刻进入训练状态。  
本届的最后一批学员所乘坐的飞机预计在早上十一点到达，根据行程，彭蒂科斯的直升机则会于下午一点抵达科迪亚克岛。  
学院虽然在两年之前就宣布成立，但各种突发事件和预料之外的阻碍大大拖延了对于学员的招募以及学院本身的建设进度，以至于直到半年招募才得以真正展开。  
更为先进的机甲和更多的基地正在建造之中，这将成为他们毕业之后的舞台。  
而在在第一批学员正式毕业以前，所有的机甲都会由军方通过特殊渠道选拔的人员进行驾驶，以应战在此期间出现的异兽。  
尚未完成的筹备工作注定了马洛里不可能拥有任何休息时间，他必须赶在最后期限之前完成所有的工作。  
他清楚彭蒂科斯无法在学院久留，而他必须保证让所有学员至少见上彭蒂科斯一面，他相信这能对他们有所助益——在各种意义上——仅仅这个理由就值得他拼尽全力去为之努力。  
“这是刚刚才确定下来的初步训练计划和筛选标准，”手肘向后顶在墙上稍稍借力，马洛里重新站直了身体，明亮的神采再一次在他灰蓝色的眼睛里被亮点了，疲惫正从他的脸上褪去，“哪里需要调整，我们再修改。”  
彭蒂科斯接过平板电脑，鲜少有表情变化的脸上罕见地出现了担忧的神色。  
“你现在应该回去休息，加雷斯。”  
“等我把剩下的一点工作做完，我就……”  
“现在没有必须你亲自处理的紧急情况，”彭蒂科斯打断了马洛里的话，在注意到对方脸上不以为然的神色的时候他加重了语气，“这是命令。”  
“斯泰克，我没事。”马洛里缓下语气，他明白这是彭蒂科斯对他未曾直言的关心。  
“别吧自己逼得太紧，加雷斯，记住，这是一场战役。”彭蒂科斯转身打开通向停机坪的大门，“我可不想在东京基地听见你倒下的消息。”  
冰冷刺骨的寒风夹杂着细碎的雪粒狠狠拍进了走道，直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣噪声将彭蒂科斯的声音打得支离破碎。  
马洛里却还是听清了他最后说的那句话，那让他几乎想拔出腰间的配枪向自己那个理着平头的后脑勺砸过去。  
“祝你好运，加雷斯，我刚刚可是在学员里看见了詹姆士•邦德和伊森•亨特那两张令人印象深刻的脸。”  
此时此刻，马洛里格外怀念那个在和他成为朋友之前一直表现得不苟言笑一本正经的斯泰克•彭蒂科斯，他真的一丁点儿都不想在自己已经精疲力竭的情况下还得被迫回忆起那两位过去的“光辉历史”。


End file.
